Hospital Love
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: This is a TMNT story inspired by the movie Patch Adams, Mikey loves to make people at the hospital laugh and smile, his older brother Donnie is very proud of him for doing so. Leo and Raph are twin brothers who are visiting their dad at the hospital Mikey's at. What happens when Leo and Raph need help? What happens when they come across Mikey?
1. The Begining

**Hospital Love P1**

 **Summary:** This is a TMNT story inspired by the movie Patch Adams, Mikey loves to make people at the hospital laugh and smile, his older brother Donnie is very proud of him for doing so. Leo and Raph are twin brothers who are visiting their dad at the hospital Mikey's at. What happens when Leo and Raph need help? What happens when they come across Mikey?

* * *

My name is Raphael Hamato and I'm 28 years old, I have a twin brother named Leonardo, and a father named Hamato Yoshi. I have been married for two years now to Michelangelo the most amazing guy in the world, he is 24 years old, and has an older brother named Donatello aged 34. Let me tell you a bit about all of us. I am a rose leaf green turtle with gold eye who works as a mechanic and I'm none to have a short temper, but that quickly became something I don't worry about anymore because Mikey's love and support helped me jump that hurdle. My twin brother Leo is a moss green turtle with hassle eyes who teaches ninjutsu like our dad used to, he's uptight, a perfectionist, and he has and always will be a teacher's pet. But I know that if anything happened to me or Mikey, he'd be there. My dad is a dark green turtle with brownish golden eyes and as I said he used to teach ninjutsu, and he's just enjoying retirement at the moment, I give it a month before he starts complaining that he wishes he didn't retire. Donnie is Mikey's older brother by 10 years, he is an olive green turtle with reddish brown eyes, who is an extremely good doctor. Then there's Mikey, he's a really light grass green turtle with bright sky blue eyes and he works at the hospital too but not as a doctor, it's a field that Mikey fought in court to create, that's right he invented a now job. He is the first laughter, now I know you're probably wondering what that is, and that's a long story.

At the moment, me, my brother and my father are at the hospital sitting in the waiting room. I know what you're probably thinking, did Donnie or Mikey get hurt? The answer is no. Right now I'm nervously waiting to become a dad to twins. Mikey insisted that Donnie delivers the babies because Mikey felt most comfortably with Donnie doing it, instead of some stranger, and to be totally honest I agreed extremely to that idea. What can I say, I'm a little protective. They won't let me in just in case something goes wrong, a male has never given birth before, so anything could go wrong. What made this less complicated and dangerous was that Mikey was able to give birth naturally. Being at this hospital reminds me of the day I met Mikey, and since I'm not going anywhere soon why don't I tell you? This story also explains what Mikey's job is and how he made it a job. So let me share how I met the perfect match with a flashback.

Two twin brothers named Leonardo and Raphael aged 24 are currently visiting their father in hospital. He got into a terrible car accident and has been here for about three weeks, and he's still shown no sign of improvement. "How are you feeling today dad?" Leo asks his father as both boys walk into the room.

"The same I'm afraid. Unconvertable and in a lot of pain." Their father replies.

"When was the last time they gave ya medication?" Raph asks curiously.

"8 o'clock this morning." He answered roughly, not really remembering the exact time.

"It's 2pm, meaning your due for more now. I'll go call someone." Leo stated, standing up out of his chair ready to leave.

"No my son, they don't really work anyway." Their father told them, and Raph seemed to get really angry at this. Just then a doctor knocks on the door to come in.

"Hello Mr Hamato. How are you today?" He said with a smile, clip board under his arm. He was an olive green turtle with reddish brown eyes.

"Not much better, I'm still in a lot of pain." Hamato said with a frown.

"Well, it would seem it's time to give you more medication. Let me just go get it and I'll be right back." The doctor turned to leave.

"Doc." Raph spoke up, but didn't have anger in his voice, more annoyance. The doctor turns around and looks his way. "My dad says tha' the meds your givin' him arn' really workin'." Raph explains, the doctor nods his head in understanding. Then all of a sudden they hear children's laughter fill the halls of the hospital, the doctor chuckles slightly.

"I'll be sure to report this information right away, I'll see if I can get some more tests done so we can find out why there not working. In the meantime, I suggest you get something to distract him with. It will help take his mind off the pain." The doctor stated, Raph nods his head.

"Where is the hospital store?" Leo asks before the doctor leave.

"Down the hall, turn left past the children's word, through the double doors and it's to your right, can't miss it." The doctor explains.

"Thank you." Leo replies, the doctor smiles as he nods his head before leaving the room. "Dad would you like something from the store?" Their father considered it for a moment.

"If they have any Newspapers, I wouldn't mind catching up on what I've missed." Leo nods at his father's response. Just as he goes to leave Raph stops him.

"Let me go, ya can look after him better." Raph whispered so their dad couldn't hear. Leo looks at him with a raised eye ridge. "Fine, I wan' ta know why there's so much laughter comin' from down there." Leo smiles and allows it, asking Raph to buy him a water whilst he's down there. Raph opens the door to leave.

"When you come back, do tell me why all those children are laughing Raphael. I too would like to know." Raph looked at his father in shock, shaking his head as he leaves. For some reason Raph felt drawn to go down there, almost like something was waiting for him. But what Raph didn't know was that's exactly the reason he's going. It's his destiny to go find out, but why? Well, if Raph had known back then who he was about to see and meat, he would have gone down there sooner. In fact, if Raph had known what he knew today, he wouldn't have waited for destiny to show him to it, he would have knocked on his front door, to have found him that much sooner.

To Be Continued


	2. The Start of a Strong Bond

**Hospital Love P2**

 **Previously:** It's his destiny to go find out, but why? Well, if Raph had known back then who he was about to see and meet, he would have gone down there sooner. In fact, if Raph had known what he knew today, he wouldn't have waited for destiny to show him to it, he would have knocked on his front door, to have found him that much sooner.

* * *

As Raph was walking he sure the children's ward and looks inside but there was no one there. Wait, how does Raph know it's someone? All the children are playing together, maybe it was just children being children, Raph signs in disappointment. "Is there someone in there your contemplating on seeing, or are you being nosy?" Came a raspy voice, Raph spun round in shock. He was met with a smiling grass green turtle with bright blue eyes standing there. Raph was frozen solid, his heart started racing, his face getting warm from blush spreading along his cheeks and beak. Oh god, how he's fallen for this boy, and all Raph wanted to do in that moment was place his hand on the side if the turtles face and kiss him, and if Raph knew what this boy would become, he wouldn't hold back. To this day Raph wishes he didn't hold back, that he did steal that kiss.

"Sorry, I just wanted ta know why they were laughin' so much. I ant a weirdo or nothin'." Raph said quickly, realising how weird this must look.

"Calm down dude. That never crossed my mind, not even for a moment. You were just curious." The turtle stated with an amused smile, Raph took a breath of relief because he wasn't getting in trouble. "Well as fun as this was, I've gutta go." He says and starts walking off, Raph smiles as he shakes his head looking at the boy walking away and thought 'It coundn' hurt.'

Raph quickly caught up with the boy. "I'm Raphael by the way, but ya can call me Raph." Raph put out his hand for the boy to take, the boy looks at him with a smile and shakes his hand, making Raph's whole arm feel numb.

"I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey." Mikey says falling for Raph just like Raph had fallen for him. Mikey didn't want to let go of the strong hand but he did. "Who are you visiting?" Asks Mikey

"How did ya now I was visitin' someone?" Raph asks in shock.

Mikey smiles. "Well, it's a bit obvious. You're a picture of health, and no offence but you just don't seem like the doctor type." Raph chuckles at this thinking that it was a far statement.

"I'm visitin' my dad." Raph answers, Mikey nods. "What about you?" Raph stated casually.

"No one in particular." Mikey states. "Well it's been very nice meeting you Raph, but I've got to go." Mikey told him with a friendly smile, generally meaning that he liked meeting Raph today.

"Where are ya goin'? If ya don' mind me askin'." Raph asks, hoping Mikey wasn't going to say 'home.'

"I've got to go to the shop." Mikey states pointing in the direction Raph was told to go by the doctor.

"I'm going that way too, why don' we go together?" Raph said without thinking and immediately a blush spreads across his face, but the moment he opens his mouth to apologise.

"Sure." Mikey replies with a smile. A smile appears on Raph's own face and they walk together to the shop and talk the entire time. When they get back to the children's word Mikey stops, saying this was where he parts, so Mikey gives Raph his number saying to call if he ever wanted to meet up and that he was in the hospital every day. He's always in different areas but all Raph had to do to find him was follow the laughter. Raph was confused by this till Mikey said bye and entered the children's word, almost instantly their laughter was filling the halls of the hospital. Raph watched in amazement and couldn't help but join in with the laughter every now and then, eventually he turned to the desk opposite the children's ward, and the male doctor who was taking his dad's care came up to him.

"Mr Hamato, I'm on my way as soon as I get his new medication." The doctor states.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here." The doctor looked up at him when the statement was said. "I'd like ta now who tha' is." The doctor looks to where Raph was pointing and smiles.

"That is my little brother Mikey. He comes in everyday to make people laugh. Every time there's a new patient Mikey knows about them, sometimes before I do and goes to visit them to try and make them laugh or smile. Everyone in this hospital loves him and loves what he does for everyone both patient and family members of that patient." Donnie told him in pride. "You know when he started doing this he said he'd never have a favourite, that everyone would get the same treatment, but as hard as he tried it still happened. That's why he visits the children's word everyday no matter what. There's a little orphan girl in their named Angel who he absolutely adores no matter how much he tries to deny it." Donnie smiles as he watches his little brother play with the kids, making them laugh and smile joyfully.

Raph smiles and thanks the doctor for sharing the information and going back to his brother and father telling them why the children were laughing, who was behind it and how he got to meet him in person. He left out the part of how he had fallen for the boy, he didn't want to say anything because it could have just been a coincidence that he was feeling the way he's feeling. After telling his family what the boy was doing for everyone in the hospital Leo had an idea, once visiting hours were over Leo and Raph made their way over to the car. "I think we should ask Mikey if he can help father, I haven't seen him smile in weeks and by what you've told me I think he may be able to help." Leo suggested to his brother, and Raph nodded in agreement.

"The kids defiantly got a gift. I've laughed more today than I usually laugh in a month because of Mikey. I'm tellin' ya if he can' get dad smilin' and laughin' then I don' think anythin' can." Leo looks at his brother suspiciously then smirks. "Wha'?" Raph asks curiously.

"Your secrets safe with me." Leo states, and smirks a little more at Raph's confused expression, and rolls his eyes. "That you like Mikey." He states as if it were obvious, which it was. Raph blushes madly at his brother's words, trying to protest it but couldn't deny his feelings, this was a major crush…wasn't it? Or was it something much more than that? "I won't tell a soul, but you will have to tell dad." Leo tells him, making Raph instantly calm down.

"How do you think he'll react?" Raph asks, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"To you being gay, or having a crush?" Leo smiles, Raph gave him an annoyed look, but quickly realising it was a good question.

"Both." Raph state wanting to know Leo's honest opinion.

"Well, you already told dad you were gay. You were drunk and just said it, when we finally got you to bed, I confirmed to dad that what you said was the truth. And he said that he still approved, because he said that to you when you said that and you were and you were really happy with father's reaction. About having a crush, I think he'll be very happy for you." Leo explained with a smile, amused by his brothers shocked face. "I am." Leon smiles at his brother and Raph smiles back.

"Thanks Leo." And with that they went home, but what they didn't understand was why they were all of a sudden getting along. Well, again this was something Raph would find out in time, it was because Raph's very spirit was a lot calmer and open today, and it was all thanks meeting Mikey. It didn't take Raph long after meeting Mikey, to understand that Mikey had started changing him from day one, but for now he needed to find it out in time, but if Raph had known, he would have thanking him the moment their eyes met.

To Be Continued


	3. The Crush

**Hospital Love P3**

 **Previously:** It didn't take Raph long after meeting Mikey, to understand that Mikey had started changing him from day one, but for now he needed to find it out in time, but if Raph had known, he would have thanking him the moment their eyes met.

* * *

The next day when Raph and Leo came to the hospital, they didn't go straight to their father's room, they went to their father's doctor who was the brother of the person they were trying to find. They found him quite quickly. "Mr Hamato, is there something wrong?" the doctor asks with concern.

"No, we were just wonderin' if ya new were Mikey was." Raph stated with a friendly smile.

"So you are the one he was telling me all about." He said with a smile. "He's with the elderly people upstairs at the moment. He should be down soon. Would you like me to give him a message for you?" He asked.

"That's very kind of you, but I think this is something we need to discuss face to face." Leo told the doctor, hoping he wasn't coming across as rude in any way.

"If this is about asking him to get someone to laugh or smile, he'd be happy to. He normally does it anyway without anyone permission. But when your father arrived I told him not to go there unless given permission. No offence or anything, but you just didn't seem like the kind of people that would allow that. Usually Mikey doesn't listen to me and goes anyway, but he did this time." He explained, hoping the boys wouldn't get offended in anyway.

"Well, when he's finished ya can tell him he can come over." Raph says with a smile, Leo shock his head. He couldn't help but feel that this wasn't just for their father, but also an excuse for Raph to spend time with Mikey.

"That's very kind of you." Came a voice extremely familiar to Raph, one he couldn't wait to hear. They turn around to find Mikey standing there. Now Leo understood why Raph liked the boy, he was quite attractive, Leo just hoped that, that wasn't the only reason Raph liked Mikey. "Seth has improved a lot today Donnie, he actually recognized me." Mikey told his brother.

"That's wonderful news, I'll be up there in a minute or so, I just have to go check on Sue." Donnie explained.

"Has the baby still moving a lot." Mikey asked with a frown, Donnie just nodes his head. "Tell her to try moving her hand over her stomach slowly and gently in a clockwise motion, whist singing a soft gentle lullaby." Mikey suggested. Donnie looked at Mikey in shock.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that! I'll go tell her now, Thanks Mikey." Donnie said before leaving to go attend to Sue. Mikey looked at Leo and Raph with a smile.

"Hi Raph…and Leo right?" Mikey asked with his hand stretched out to Leo, Leo nods his head as he take the hand. "Raph has told me a lot about you Leo." Mikey says with a smile.

Leo smiles back at the grass green turtle. "I can say the same about you Michelangelo."

"Please call me Mikey." Mikey states happily. "Shall we go." And they went to the boy's father's room. They introduced Mikey to him and him to Mikey, and they just seemed to hit it off straight away. It didn't take long for Mikey to get them all laughing, and all they did was share information about each other. They were learning so much about Mikey and Mikey was learning a lot about them, he just fit in to the family so well it was like he was family. Mikey looked up at the time. "Well this has been very fun, but I've got somewhere else I have to be. It was very nice meeting you Mr Hamato." Mikey smiled.

"It was very nice meeting you as well Michelangelo, and please call me Splinter." The boys were shocked, their father only let people he really liked call him that. The boys never had to because they were his sons, but they knew that very few people were allowed to call him that. Mikey smiles and says ok before he goes to leave.

"Hay Mike." The new shorting of his name caught Mikey a bit by surprise, but it felt quite nice. He turned around and looked at Raph who was blushing a bit. "Since it's a Saturday tomorrow, I was wondering…do ya wanna go out for coffee with me or something?" Raph asked nervously, his blush getting a bit deeper.

Mikey smiles, not remembering the last time he got asked out. "Sure. Do you know the Coffee House?" Mikey asks, Raph nods his head. "Cool, how about you meet me there about…9:30." Mikey stated with a smile, and slight smile.

"Sure, see ya then." Raph says happily, with a big smile on his face.

"See you then." Mikey smiles brightly before leaving with a cute blush on his cheeks.

"You really like Michelangelo don't you my son?" Splinter asks, Raph turns around to find his father smiling kindly. Raph nods his head with a blush on his face. "What is it you like about him?" he asks, also needing to know that Raph didn't just like Mikey for his attractiveness.

"Everything. His smile, his laugh, his funny personality, the way he seems so confident and laid back, his kind heart, the way his so calm yet so energetic at the same time, I love his eyes, his kind loving soul…and just…everything else." Raph explained gently, smiling as he explained. Leo and Splinter also smiled, in Raph's explanation not once did he say anything about how attractive he looks, Raph loved Mikey's personality which was the most important thing to judge a person by. "Not ta motion he's really cute." They couldn't get made at Raph for liking the way Mikey looked, or that he found Mikey cute, because everyone would notice that. What was important to them was that Raph didn't just see Mikey's attractiveness, and since Mikey's appearance didn't come till after everything else Raph had said, they could safely say that Mikey's appearance wasn't the only thing Raph cared about.

After both Mikey and Donnie left the hospital, Mikey told Donnie about him going out with Raph. Donnie also asked Mikey what he liked about Raph, and Mikey was the same as Raph. Mikey didn't motion how Raph looked till he'd talked about Raph as a person. Donnie was happy for his brother. It was very hard to find love in this would, especially because they were turtle. Before they met Leo and Raph they thought they were the only ones of their kind. So finding love would be very hard, but when Mikey told Donnie he was gay Donnie knew that Mikey may find it a little harder to find love. But fate had given Mikey an open door, now it was up to Mikey, to go through or not.

To Be Continued


	4. Love Blossoming

**Hospital Love P4**

 **Previously:** It was very hard to find love in this would, especially because they were turtle. Before they met Leo and Raph they thought they were the only ones of their kind. So finding love would be very hard, but when Mikey told Donnie he was gay Donnie knew that Mikey may find it a little harder to find love. But fate had given Mikey an open door, now it was up to Mikey, to go through or not.

* * *

Raph got up early the next morning, had his breakfast, had a shower and got dressed. Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing, so much to the point where he had to record it without Raph noticing, but then he noticed something…Raph was smiling the biggest smile he's ever seen. Raph seem so happy, so existed, so giddy, so un-Raph like it was unreal.

It was about ten minute past nine when he finally felt ready. Raph though that he gets in the car and go down there now so he wouldn't be late. when he got there it was only 9:15, because it was only a five-minute drive, Raph actually wished he'd walked because he wanted some fresh air, and it was only a ten-minute walk. Mikey came in only two-minutes later and smiled when he sure Raph, who smiled happy back at him.

"Hay Raph, when did you get here?" Mikey asked as he sat opposite Raph.

"Only two-minutes before ya." Raph told the bright green turtle. "I just wanted ta get here a little early is all." Raph blushed slightly, not really knowing why he was telling Mikey this but felt he just had to.

"Really, the reason I'm here at this time is because I was at the hospital visiting Sue because apparently she was asking for me. Turns out my advice worked, the baby calmed down a lot and her water broke not long after, and her daughter was born late last night. I promised her I'd visit her today and when I got there she let me hold her daughter, looked at me and said in a quiet voice I'd like to name her after you if that ok." Raph looked at Mikey as if they were in the room right now and Raph was witnessing Sue say this.

"Wha' did ya say?" Raph asked gently.

"I said 'of because you can' as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake her, and Sue said with a smile, 'I think Michael Smith really suits her.' I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, and she placed her hand on my lap and said. 'Would you please be he god father?' I was so shocked, I had to ask 'why.' She looked me in the eye and said, 'because there's no one else I trust more in this world then you.' And that was it, I started tearing up, she started tearing up from hormones, and just nodded my head as I held he in my arms. Once the tears stopped, Sue asked me if I had any other plans for the day, so I told her I was having coffee with you and she said, 'you better get going. It's better to be early then to be late.' And that why I'm early." Mikey explained, Raph just looked at him in fascination, and at how big and bright Mikey's smile got at the memory. How Raph wished he could be present when something made him smile as brightly as he must have done in the moment Sue said this to him. If only Raph knew then what he knew then, that he would get his wish soon.

The waitress came over with a pad and pen, smiling at Mikey and Raph. "Hello my name is Kate. May I take your order?" She asked kindly.

"Can I have a hot chocolate with a little extra milk in it?" Raph asked nicely.

Kate nodded her head. "Yeah, that should be no problem." She took down his order, then looked to Mikey. "And you?" she asked with a smile.

Mikey smiled back at her, which was something he could tell she didn't get often from customers. "Can I have an orange juice please?" Mikey said very kindly, almost as if he was a six-year-old ordering their own meal for the first time. Again she did the same thing with Mikey but Raph noticed she seemed just that little bit cheerier after Mikey spoke.

"Did ya just make her day?" Raph questioned inquisitively.

"Well done Raph. Most people have to know me for a few years before they notice that." Mikey stated. Raph was intrigued my Mikey, **how did he do it? All he did was order.** He thought. "You have a gift. You don't know how I did it, or what I did but you know I did something. You are quite observant." Mikey smiled. Raph blushed at the compliment slightly.

They talked back and forth quite a bit, really got to know one another, then Mikey sure the time. "Wow, look at the time. I need to be getting home, by brothers got a late shift and I promised to baby site for out next door nayber. There going on an anniversary dinner, and Joyce's sister cancelled at the last minute. They know my brother and I really well, and know how good I am with kids, so they asked if I wouldn't mind looking after them." Mikey explained.

"Ok, would you like me ta drive ya home?" Raph offered kindly.

"No thank you, I prefer walking if it's not far." Mikey explained. "But I really enjoyed myself today, thank you Raph."

"Your welcome." Raph with a soft, embarrassed smile. "Would ya like ta go on a date with me sometime next week?" Raph asked with confidence.

Mikey smiled brightly, this was amazing. Mikey had never been asked to go out on a date be for, let alone go out as friends. "I'd love too. You have my number, just text me the time and place." Mikey stated, Raph nodded his head. Mikey puts money on the table to cover his side of the bill and turns to leave. Kate, who has been watching them for the last two-minutes was watching with wide eyes hoping that Mikey would…she didn't get to finish her though, for it happened in front of her eyes. Mikey turns around, goes on his tip-toes and quickly pecks a kiss to Raph's cheek. "Bye." Mikey said with a bright pink blush covering his cheeks. he waved before leaving, Raph blushed as he gently places his hand to his cheek and touches the spot where he'd been kissed softly and smiles brightly. Leaving the shop happy after paying his half of the bill, strode of with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. Without realizing it till he got older, it was at that moment, Raph really started to become a different man, to this day he still thanks Mikey for it. Sometimes to Mikey face, a lot of the time when Mikey is lying in bed next to him soundly asleep, Raph will whisper it to him, but most of the time Raph thanked Mikey in his mind for every second he gets with Mikey.

To Be Continued


	5. Author Note 1

**Author Note**

Ok guy, I am stuck between two different ways this story could go and I can't pick which one of them to go with which is why I have decided to ask you guys. So for a whole week its open for a vote, which ever one gets the most votes it the one I will go with. I will warn you now that this could be classed as a spoiler, but I'm not sure because I'm not giving away how the story is going to go, but I felt I should warn just in case it is classed as a spoiler. At the end of the week I will leave another author note that voting is closed. So here are the two options on how the story could go.

A) Angle gets really sick. to the point the doctors can't do anything else to save her life. She dies, and we all see how Raph, Donnie, Leo and splinter help Mikey through it.

B) Angle starts to get better but worries about what her life will be like without having her ray of sunshine. Until she gets asked a very important question that will turn her life around for the better.

Vote A or B depending on your vote, and please don't forget to leave a comment saying why you've chosen the one you have. You can only vote once, and if you vote twice only one of your votes will count. If you wish to change your vote you can, but again you can only do so one, I would like this vote to be aa fare as possible. Have fun voting!


	6. Author Note 2

**Author Note**

Ok everyone, the week is done which means voting is now closed. Thank you all for voting, it has really helped me. Now I can give you all the results of which got the most votes.

And the results are…

B! B is the winner ladies and gentlemen! I can now continue with my story and start writing more chapters now that I know how it's going to go, yay! XD

Thank you all again for voting, it was such a big help for me.

Chapter 5 should be coming out real soon! Till then! XD


	7. Leatherhead

**Hospital Love P5**

 **Previously:** Leaving the shop happy after paying his half of the bill, strode of with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. Without realising it till he got older, it was at that moment, Raph really started to become a different man, to this day he still thanks Mikey for it. Sometimes to Mikey face, a lot of the time when Mikey is lying in bed next to him soundly asleep, Raph will whisper it to him, but most of the time Raph thanked Mikey in his mind for every second he gets with Mikey.

The next day when Leo and Raph got to the hospital they sore a giant crocodile going crazy, lashing out at everyone that tried to go near him. Doctors and nurses were trying to sedate as others were trying to hold him down but he was too strong. Mikey suddenly ran past Leo and Raph right up to the crocodile, who tried to attack him straight away. Mikey dodged the attack enough not to get hit in the face, but not enough to dodge it entirely and got scratched on the shoulder but he ignored it and hugged the crocodile tightly. "It's ok Leatherhead. It's all right. You're at a hospital, you're safe now." Mikey spoke loudly for the raging crocodile to hear him, but his voice was calm and level. Mikey pulled away from Leatherhead and looked at him with a soft smile. "It's me, Mikey. Remember." Mikey placed his hand on Leatherhead arm. "I'm your friend."

Leatherhead's fogged eyes un-fogged, his silted pupils became round and he blinked a few times. "Michelangelo?" Mikey smiled in response and looked at his brother for a spit second. Donnie new this was Mikey's way of telling him to sedate his brothers large friend now, so he did. Leatherhead growled as he felt the needle enter his neck. "It's ok LH, it's just time to sleep now. There's nothing to fear anymore, I promise." Leatherhead smiled as he let the drugs do their thing and closed his eyes as sleep took his body over.

The doctors took Leatherhead back to his room. Mikey looked at his shoulder and sighs. "Donnie, can you patch this up for me please?"

His brother comes over and gets him to take off his hoody and his shirt so he could see the wound. "I'll need to get some antiseptic and a band-aid, luckily you won't need stitches this time." Donnie tells his little brother after looking at the wound. "Oh, Leo and Raph just came in by the way." Donnie informed his brother before walking away to get the supplies he needed.

Mikey turns around and smiles at the two taller turtle, Raph blushes like a mad man. "Hay guys, I'll be right in once I get this sorted out." Mikey tells them, gesturing to his shoulder.

Leo couldn't help but hiss as they came up to Mikey. "Does it hurt?" Leo asks, knowing full well it's a stupid question. Of cause it hurts, it's bleeding and everything.

"Not really. It stings a bit, but apart from that it's fine." Leo was surprised by Mikey's answer, as was Raph. "I've been friends with Leatherhead since I was four, so I've basically got used to his strength. This isn't the first time he's accidently caught me, I'm just glad this won't scar. This way, if I can hide it from him long enough it will heal and he won't have to feel guilty for something he didn't mean to do." Mikey explained, and Leo understood now why it only stung. Mikey's body was basically trained for Leatherhead's strength. Just like Leo and Raph in a way, just without the ninjutsu skills.

"What's wrong with him? If you don' mind me askin'." Raph questioned the smaller turtle.

"He went through a very traumatic experience that has caused him a lot of very realistic nightmares and when he wakes up, he can't tell he's woken up. So, thinking he's still in the dream he attacks, thinking we're trying to hurt him. We can't send him somewhere that could help either because he sustained some serious injuries that haven't healed yet, and they can't heal properly if he keeps having the nightmare. With a lot of arguing we managed to get someone that could help, come to him. So far, we've discovered that he responds to my voice and my touch when his in his 'blinded state' as it's being called. He's gotten a lot better now, this has been the first time in weeks he's had a nightmare, and he calms down a lot faster than he used too. Still only responds to me though, I think it's because I was the first person that wasn't afraid of him and became such a good friend that we're basically family, but we still don't know for sure." Mikey explained to the two older turtles.

"What about his family? Surly he'd respond to them." Inquired Leo, a tad bit confused.

"If he had a family then maybe he would. He was an orphan like Donnie and I, that how we met actually. He came to the orphanage Don and I lived, no one wanted to go near him. They all judged him because he was different, bigger than everyone else his own age and they heard that he had a bad temper. I didn't care, even back then all I wanted was to make people happy and I knew he needed a friend. So, I became his friend, pretty soon after our friendship everyone sore what I sore. I nice guy with a big heart that wouldn't hurt a fly." Mikey smiled, obviously living the memory of those day all over again. "You know, once when we were little someone had made him snap and I could tell he was seeing red so I jumped in and calmed him down, telling the boy that had made him snap to leave, which he did. Leatherhead had calmed and he always get very tired, so I got him to his room and made sore he was safe and sound in bed. Then, just as I'm about to leave he grabs my wrist and says in a quiet, tiered voice. 'You were my hero Mikey, still are and always will be.' The next day he didn't explain himself about it so I thought nothing else of it, never really have." Mikey explained.

"Sounds like ya mean a lot to him." Raph states with empathy.

"I think you should ask him what he meant that day." Leo says with a soft smile.

"Yeah, maybe." Was Mikey's reply. Donnie then comes back and fixes Mikey with calm, skillet hands.

"Wow, you're very good at that. It must just come naturally to you now. I always have a bit of trouble patching myself up." Leo states, genially amazed.

Donnie blushes from the compliment but looks at him with slight confusion when Leo talks about patching himself up. "He does ninjutsu like we used to." Mikey explains.

"Ah." Donnie state with a nod. "Well I'll be happy to patch you up whenever you need it." Donnie takes a piece of spar paper from the from desk and writes on it. "Here's my number so if you ever need help with patching yourself up." Hands the paper to Leo. "Give me a call." Donnie smiles before walking away, leaving Leo blushing like crazy.

"Can you feel, the love tonight." Mikey sung, making Raph chuckle and Leo blush even more.

"He can feel, the love tonight." Raph jokes, with a big smile on his face. Trying his best not to laugh as was Mikey.

"Oh, shut up Raph! Aren't we here to see dad?!" Leo proclaims with a face as red as a cherry tomato before walking off quickly, sending Raph and Mikey into a fit of laughter as they followed the blushing turtle.

To Be Continued


	8. Mikey's Story

**Hospital Love P6**

 **Previously:** "Oh, shut up Raph! Aren't we here to see dad?!" Leo proclaims with a face as red as a cherry tomato before walking off quickly, sending Raph and Mikey into a fit of laughter as they followed the blushing turtle.

* * *

They went into Splinter's room and sat down. Splinter noticed the bandage on Mikey's shoulder and wondered what could have happened but thought maybe he shouldn't ask. After all it wasn't like he was family, therefor he shouldn't pry into Mikey's privet life. Mikey noticed Splinter looking at his bandaged shoulder and couldn't help but smile at Splinter's kindness in not wanting to ask about it, but Mikey felt like they were good friend now. So, what if they haven't known each other long? He felt like they were still good friends.

"Would you like to know what happened?" Mikey queried with a smile.

"I am very grateful that you would offer such a thing but I could not ask that of you Michelangelo. We have not known each other very long and we are not family. If you where my son then I would like some answers, but you are not so you do not need to." Splinter explained kindly, grateful for the offer.

"No, it's fine. We're all friends, and I don't mind." Mikey told the older turtle, who seems to have gotten much better since yesterday which is great in Mikey's opinion.

"As long as you're sure Mikey." Leo says, wanting to make sure that Mikey was indeed ok with sharing the story. Yes, Leo and Raph witnessed Mikey get hurt but the way he was talking to the Leatherhead, it was like there was a lot more behind it.

"Well, Leatherhead who is the one that accidently scratched me is my best friend. We've been friends for years. He has always had a problem with his anger, I can't say why because that's for him to tell you but it was bad. I've been the only person in his whole life to get as close to him as I have, which means he trusts me deeply. There are moments, where Leatherhead will become defensive when scared, to the point where he is no longer the kind and gentle person people know him to be, he can no longer see friend from foe. In these moments, no one can get to him, no one but me. Since I was his first and only friend he's ever had, I've developed a special bond with him to the point where we have become brothers. With our bond being as strong as it is, I can get through to him, and get him to see me. However, today he was supposed to be put to sleep for surgery and instead of waiting for me to get there so I could keep him from becoming defensive like he did, they decided they didn't want to wait for me and went to put him to sleep for the surgery anyway. This in turn, caused all the commotion that happened outside. I rushed in as quickly as I could, unfortunately all the people trying to pin him down and sedate him it made him more stressed and scared, with all that commotion I tried to get close to him and he panicked thinking I was someone else trying to hurt him. Now when he wakes up, he won't be able to top apologizing for what he did and he just doesn't need that on his mind right now because he's actually a really good guy with a kind and gentle heart." Mikey put to best of his abilities.

"When you say he does not need it on his mind. Do you meant that you are not going to tell him about the wound?" Splinter asked with light green turtle.

Mikey looked out the window, like it had some sort of answer to the question. He sighed lightly. "Not only am I not going to tell him, but I'm going to make sure he doesn't see it too." Mikey said as he placed his hoody back on, unfortunately it had a rip in it from were Leatherhead's claws ripped through it and sighs taking the blue hoody back of.

"Here." Raph states, taking off his jacket and holding it out for Mikey to take which made Leo and Splinter look at him in shock. "Ya can us it till ya arm gets better if ya like." Raph says with a smile. Mikey looked at the jacket, quite astonished by the offer. The jacket looked quite expensive, it was a nice black jacked with sift red material on the inside that made it look very comfortable. Mikey took the jacket into his hand and felt the soft materiel, he couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure?" Mikey asks as he look up at Raph.

"Yeah." Raph states with a smile of his own.

"Thank you Raph." Mikey said with gratitude. He put the jacket on, it was a bit big on him but it was so soft, warm and smelt like freshly cut grass and a cool summer breeze. Mikey could only assume that's what Raph smelt like. A single tear ran down Mikey's cheek.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Leo asked the younger turtle.

Mikey shook his head as he wiped away the tear with the back of his hand. "It's nothing, I just…I can't remember the last time someone did soothing like this for me. I've spent years of my life giving and never expecting anything in retune that I'm not…" Mikey paused, not quite sure how to finish.

"Not used to people giving back." Leo offered, for Mikey.

"Yeah." Mikey states, not really sure what to say.

"Michelangelo." Splinter says, gaining Mikey's attention. "May I ask you a question?" Splinter curried.

"Of cause, you can." Mikey states with a smile.

"I read somewhere that the helper seeks to help, because he knows what it is to be helpless. You help so many people, but what I'd like to know is if it is because you've been in a similar situation? However, please don't feel like you need to answer." Splinter asked, but wanted to make sure Mikey know he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

Mikey took a deep breath, this would be the first time he has told anyone but Leatherhead what happened in his past. Donnie had always told him that he only had to tell people if he wanted to, no one should ever make him feel like he had too and he knew he wanted to tell them. "I was diagnosed with ADHD and a week immune system at a young age. The ADHD made it hard for me to concentrate and my week immune system meant I got very sick a lot of the time. So, I missed a lot of school. Since I found it hard to concentrate and I had so much work I was behind on, none of my teachers could be bothered with me. It got so bad that by the time I got into high school, I could even read a baby book. It wasn't till year 10 of high school that Donnie got sick and tired of the teachers not doing anything and took matters into his own hands, he taught me himself and the four years of education I had missed out because of me being ill, he helped me get back in two. I fought with him a lot because whenever I got something wrong or felt like I couldn't do something, I'd give up immediately and I would try so hard to hide the fact that it was because felt like an idiot. So, just gave up, that way I wouldn't have to show how hopelessly stupid I was. Donnie, never gave up on me, kept pushing me and eventually I proved myself and everyone else wrong. I proved that despite me constantly being sick, and not being able to concentrate as well as other, I could do it. In college, Donnie kept helping me wherever he could, but made sure that I helped myself. That I knew that if he couldn't be there for whatever reason, I'd know what to do. It took me a while but eventually I found ways to teach myself without getting distracted and I used that method in every single class I had, and Leatherhead was always there supporting me and telling me I could do it whenever I felt I couldn't, and he always told me what happened in lessons and gave me any homework that was handed out on days that I became ill and was in hospital. Now I find that even though I can still get pretty ill, it's been a good few years since I've been taken to hospital. One day I thought to myself that there are many people out there that have to go through what I went through or worse, so I thought that maybe if I could help them the way I wanted to be helped from the start, shed a little light into their lives when things seemed dark, then that could make a huge difference. Sometime, all you need, is to know someone cares. That can do so much for people and that's why I do what I do. So that I can make someone see that there is a good side, that there is something worth fighting for, that someone is there for them. Someone who will listen, care and make them feel like things can be better. That's why I do what I do, and I will continue to do it till my last breath." Mikey explained with so much passion, honesty and empathy it was like the three older turtles where living his past. Feeling what he felt, going through what he went through, and understanding why he does what he does. They felt like they truly knew and understood Mikey now, like there was nothing they didn't know and that made them feel very honoured and somewhat proud of Mikey for defeating every obstacle in his life that had come his way and they had no doughty that Mikey could continue to do that forever more.

To Be Continued


End file.
